Girls 4ever
by Miraculous Pink Ninja
Summary: When Principal Molly Walker, the principal of Roosevelt High School, celebrates her birthday, she invites every girl for a prom. That includes, Ro, Vi, Tash, Jel, Rili, Vic, April, Ellie, and Pop. They get ready for the party and bump into some people, THEN after a tiring day from the prom, they have an after party.


(Me and my girls by Fifth Harmony) **This is going to be one of the last updates for this month. And you'll see the next one in June or July. You can request. If I don't get any requests, I'll just do Treat You Better by Shawn Mendez.**

 **Now let's see the stats of the last musical oneshot: Late Valentines Special: LeoLetta. Let's see...**

 _Views: 41_

 _Favs: 1 (PopcornWolf10)_

 _Follows: 1 (PopcornWolf10)_

 _Reviews:_

 _From PopcornWolf10: I LOVED IT! Poor Leo I guess he might be a loner for life then? This was really beautiful, I loved the inclusion of love songs and how it went from after Vi lost her memory to when the guys had kids! I'm guessing that this takes place AFTER Travels of the T-Sisters because there was no Super Shredder but I could be wrong. I also love what you done with Pop, her being the guardian of ancient and modern light really suits her! (Who knows I might use that in the story on my account that she's in... if you allow it of course!) I love seeing these little one-shots about the T-Sisters, I hope you do more of these! :D_

 **Thank you, Wolf! :) If you read the ending, he's kinda not. And FYI, it takes place years AFTER Travels of the T-sisters. And Travels of the T-sisters will take place from a few days before "Tokka Vs the Wold" and so on. And thank you for allowing me to use your OCs.**

 _Me and My girls; Fifth Harmony [cut/shortened] (c) Vevo_

 _TMNT (c) Nick_

 _Ellie, Pop (c) PopcornWolf10_

 _T-sisters sans April, Mira, Nicole, Haven (c) MPN_

 **Don't forget to fav, follow, and review to this. Enjoy!**

9

"I'm bored," Rili groaned. She crashed on the couch in her and her friends' apartment.

"Don't say that like you're the only one," Jel, who was switching through channels, said.

"And don't play with the TV like we're in the Philippines," Ro said, snatching the remote from Jel's hands.

"Aw, c'mon, Ro, *everyone* does that," Jel said.

"Yeah, sure, but we have to work to get money. It's not like our parents are here to work for us and pay our bills," Ro said, "Now get ready, we're going to be late."

Rili and Jel groaned. "Do we have to?" They chorused.

"Yes, you do," Ro replied.

So eventually, every girl in the apartment was ready for work. Rili's light brown hair was in pigtails and she wore a light lime green short sleeve with an orange collar and cuffs with an orange cap with a light lime green crown (parts of a cap, readers). Jel's brown hair was in a pony and she wore a red shirt with denim overalls with a red cap with the logo of a funhouse on it. Ro's black hair was in a pony and she wore a yellow shirt with a red collar and edges along with a red cap with a yellow crown. Vi's hair was in her usual hairstyle (if you don't know, it's a half up half down high side pony) and she wore a red white-striped shirt with a bunny head clip art printed on it with a denim overall skirt. Tasha's black hair was in a bun and she wore a sleeveless white blouse with a Peter Pan collar and a green neck tie with a silver tie clip with a yellow flower on it with a pink center along with a pink overall skirt. Vic's black hair was short (in case you don't know) and she wore a ultramarine fined shirt with ultramarine cuffs and collar.

"Would you believe that we have to go to work, IN THE SUMMER?!" Vic asked as she waited for her friends to finish packing.

"Would you believe that we didn't have to do this in the Philippines unless we were really poor?" Ro asked.

"Man, I wish I was born there," Vic murmured.

"Oh, please, you don't."

"You'd wish you were raised there. Not born there," Tasha asked.

"Why not?" Vic asked.

"Do you know how many babies are born in a minute?"

"One?" Vic guessed.

"Four," Tasha said.

"Per TOWN!" Ro added.

"I wonder how the doctors manage," Jel wondered.

"They DON'T."

"I'm ready, are you guys ready?" Vi asked as she slung her messenger bag over her head.

"I don't wanna go," Rili groaned.

"None of us do," Jel said,

"I wanna go, I get to eat cake and ice cream and sweets!" Tasha said excitedly, "...again."

"That's why it's safe to say that you're lucky," Ro said.

"I thought your job doesn't start 'til nine, Rose,"Vic said.

"Well the fast food doesn't open 'til nine, but we need to be there by seven!" Ro cursed, "(beep) the world."

"Language," Vi reminded.

"You're just sounding like Leo now," Ro said.

"If you ask me, she's better than me or Jel," Tasha said.

"Yeah, pretty happy I'm not his crush," Jel said.

"He doesn't have a crush on me, okay?" Vi groaned.

"Do you have a crush on him?"

"NO," Vi denied. She sighed, "Let's just go." She stopped to the door and opened it, only to see April about to knock. She, with two other girls behind her (Vi knew they were girls because of their form), one wearing a light blue hoodie with a diagonal brown lightning stripe and another wearing a yellow hoodie with a diagonal white stripe, blinked.

"April," Ro started as she put her hands on her hips and stood in front of her, "One: we're going to work, Two: what the fudge are you doing here in six in the morning?"

"Um... How's it going?" April asked.

Everyone flat faced.

9

"You're lucky that the kids I'm tutting canceled in the last minute, or else no one would be here with you," Vi said.

The rest of the T-sisters went to work while Vi stayed with April, Pop, the girl in the yellow hoodie, and Ellie, the girl in the light blue hoodie. Vi served the guest three hand fitting-hourglass shaped plastic bottles that contained fizzy orange liquid.

"What's this?" Pop asked. She reached for a bottle and began to sip. "Soda?"

"Yeah," Vi replied. "From home."

"It tastes sweet."

Ellie rolled her eyes, "As if you haven't taken an unhealthy amount back at the lair." Pop glared at her.

"So what brings you here?" Vi asked as she took a seat on the small couch beside the sofa her guests were sitting on.

"I just received a text from the school yesterday. They're having a summer prom. Girls only. TONIGHT!" April said excitedly, showing Vi her phone.

Vi read the text and the sender, it was indeed from Principal Molly Walker.

"Did you check if it's real?" She asked.

"Yes!" April replied.

"You could've just called me or someone else."

"Yeah, I know but I was just too excited to think!"

"Then why did you bring Ellie and Pop with you?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could go shopping together. And if anyone ever notices the ears and tail, we could just always say that it's just a headband and a belt."

Vi raised her brow, "Do you think they'll notice the ear twitching and tail swishing?"

"We'll be good!" Pop whined.

"Just let us go!" Ellie whimpered.

And at the same time, the sisters did the irresistible puppy eyes.

Vi sighed, "Fine."

9

So eventually, all the T-sisters with Ellie and Pop were able to go to the nearest mall.

"Why do you think it's "Girls Only?"" Rili asked.

"It's Principal Molly's birthday, wait for Vice Principal Roy's birthday, it'll be "Guys Only,"" April said.

"Or "Vice Principal Roy Walker's fans and followers Only"," Ro joked, making everyone giggle.

Rili gasped, "ITS A RILLAKUMA ONESIE!" She ran to a window that had several Rillakuama onesies.

The girls ran after her and started at the display.

"She really does love them, doesn't she?" April said.

"Yeah," Jel replied.

"Hey, Jeralline. Hey, Roselle. Hi, Dakota. Hi, Violetta. Hello, Tasha. Hello, Victoria." a voice greeted. Everyone turned to see a redhead with dark brown eyes and back length hair that was curly at the end. "Man, I've never seen you guys all at the same place besides school."

"Hey, Hav," Jel greeted.

"Hav?" Pop asked.

"Short for Haven," Hav said. "I'm Haven, nice to meet you."

"I'm Ellie, and this is my sister, Pop," Ellie said.

"And I'm April," April said.

"Oh wow, that's a who lotta girls," Hav said.

"You've never been together with other girls before?" April asked.

"Well, Miracle isn't free 'til nine and Nicole isn't going without her," Haven stated.

"Miracle and Nicole?" April asked.

"The only people that have the same weird level as me," Haven said.

"So you mean the green human with a shell that might be a human turtle that you saw on a rooftop once and asked for your number wasn't weird?" Tasha asked, earning looks from April, Ellie, and Pop. "What? She told everyone but no one believed her," she said.

"It screamed when it saw me. That's way past my weird scale," Haven said.

"Screaming's normal when you scare someone," Vic said.

"But it was a boy, since a girl would have eye lashes, and boys don't scream like girls," Haven said.

"Okay, maybe it *was* past your weird level," Tasha said.

"You could come with us," April offered.

"Haven!" A voice called.

Everyone turned behind them and saw a girl with choppy back length brown hair and emerald green eyes, a girl with black shoulder length hair in a low pony and really dark purple eyes (almost black) wearing pink and amethyst glasses walked behind her.

"I finished early!" the brunette panted when she got there.

"I told you we shouldn't have jogged on the way here," the black haired girl said when she got there a few seconds later.

"I wanted to go early," the brunette defended.

"And you are early."

"It's past nine."

"You told Haven you'll see her by nine or nine thirty."

"Yeah, sure but—"

"Maybe we should just go," Haven said.

"Hi, guys, bye, guys," the brunette said.

The other girl shrugged and followed the duo.

"Man, it's nine already?" April asked as she looked at an invincible watch.

"It was eight forty when we got here," Jel shrugged.

"Rillakuma," Rili drooled.

"This," Ellie threw her thumb at Rili, "Is gonna take a while."

9

Seven in the evening at Roosevelt High, Rili ran on four inch sliver strap heels with glitter wearing her hair in a high pony with high fall from the sides (on purpose) and a floral white dress with a black leather short elbow sleeve jacket in the halls of RHS.

"How can she run in those things?" April panted as she ran after Rili. She wore yellow inch heels and a sleeveless yellow one shoulder dress, white pearl bracelets and earnings, and yellow boots With her hair down.

"How can you run in heeled boots?" Jel asked. She wore an emerald green long sleeve under a forest green strapless dress over darker green leggings, and forest green flats with her hair in a high pony.

"Those are different."

Vic, Vi, Ro, Tasha, Pop, and Ellie were walking waaaaay behind them.

"Do they really need to run?" Pop asked. She wore a yellow shoulder sleeve dress blended with orange ends with a hole for the tail over brownish yellow leggings and yellow boots with gold buckles with her hair in a braid. "I mean, yeah, sure, it's fun to run but in a dress and heels? HIGH heels?"

"If I ran ahead, would you run after me?" Ellie asked. She wore a white shoulder sleeve dress blended with light blue with a hole for her tail along with white knee high boots with light blue soles and top.

"Yeah..."

"It weird how she can run in those without tripping," Ro said. She wore a blue dress with light blue strokes and blue flats with grey brown edges and small bows with her hair in a pony.

"It's weird how April jumps of rooftops with heeled boots," Vic said. She wore a purple sleeveless off shoulder dress with knee high purple boots and pearl ears and bracelets.

"Yeah, I know, right?" Tasha agreed. She wore a semi transparent light blue crop top under a blue dress with a sweetheart neckline and a pleated skirt align with blue knee high boots, blue tear drop earrings and bangles.

"Hi, guys," a voice called. They turned to see the browned haired girl from the mall. She wore a pink sleeveless dress with a rose belt along with diamond studs and pink flats, her hair in her front. "Nice dress," she complimented Pop.

"Thanks," Pop replied. "I'm Pop, and this is my sister Ellie," Pop gestured to Ellie.

"Hi," Ellie greeted.

"Hi, I'm Miracle," the brunette replied.

"Miracle?" Ellie asked.

"Isn't that a little long?" Pop asked.

"Call me 'Mi' or 'Mira' if you want," Miracle replied.

"You never told us that," Vi said. She wore a semi transparent lavender long sleeve under a purple dress with purple flats with her hair down.

"That's because you never said that my name was long," Mira said.

Muffled music suddenly came along.

"They probably started already," Ro said.

"It's a Shawn Mendez!" A voice squealed. They turned to see the black haired girl from the mall with Haven. Haven wore a lavender tank top under a hot pink hoodie with jeans and converse. The other girl had an excited look on her face and fists on her cheeks and wore a sleeveless blue dress with blue flowers and light blue flats. "C'mon, Miracie (Mira-C)!" The black haired girl shirked as she ran past the girls and bringing Mira with her, making her yelp.

"See you later!" Mira exclaimed.

"Wait for me!" Haven giggled as she ran after them.

The girls ran after them and found themselves in the gym, where Rili was singing along with the song with the black haired girl and Mira by her side. Jel and April were at the food table and chatting with Haven.

"Dudettes..." Pop started. "This is going to be the best day of my LIFE!" She exclaimed, fur going up on the last word.

"Let's hope no one noticed that," Tasha said.

Ellie giggled, "C'mon!" She and Pop ran to the dance floor. A new song started playing. The other girls shrugged and joined them.

(And we play our favorite songs, and we scream out all night long; Like oo-oo-ooo-oh)

"I know this song!" Mira exclaimed.

(when it's just me and my girls)

"It's Fifth Har!" Rili squealed and Mria started singing as she took out a black camera.

(All the lights, turn them off, it's too loud in here to talk; I don't understand a word you say)

"This is as awesome as hell!" Ro exclaimed.

"What did you say?!" Vic exclaimed

"I don't know!" Ro replied.

(Gotta sleep, but instead, karaoke on the bed; Taking duckface selfies right and left)

Snap.

Mira taking a selfie with Rili and Jel.

Snap.

Jel about to eat a chocolate-coated strawberry and staring weirdly at the camera.

Snap.

The T-sisters on the dance floor.

(We get crazy with it)

Pop jumped onto the center of the dance floor and teens made way for her.

(we get stupid with it)

She break danced a little then spun on her head.

(We don't care if people stare when we wobble with it)

The teens started at her as she did her best and ended with a flip and a pose, everyone was silent then cheered, making Pop grin and continue dancing.

(We get diva on it)

Vi danced with Tasha. Vi accidentally tripped but landed on her hands and flipped back up.

(we get Queen B on it)

"Yeah!" A teen exclaimed, as if she's was the singer.

(we get Britney, Demi, One Direction, Bieber on it)

"Where's Shawn Mendez?" The black haired girl, Nicole, whined in a small voice.

"Somewhere in Canada!" Jel replied.

Vic looked onstage and tapped Ellie, who was behind her. They turned to see Pop dancing with Principal Walker.

Ellie and Vic laughed. Ellie exclaimed, "Go Pop!"

(And we play our favorite songs, and we scream out all night long)

Snap.

Pop dancing.

(Like oo-oo-ooo-oh when it's just me and my girls)

Snap.

Ms Molly announcing the winner of the dance competition.

(And we dance like no one's watching, we crack up booty popping)

Snap.

Pop holding up a gold trophy and crowd surfing.

(Like oo-oo-ooo-oh when it's just me and my girls)

The music began to fade as the T-sisters, Ellie, and Pop went back to the majority of the T-sister's apartment.

(Watch me now, me and my girls; Me and my girls, me and my girls; Me and my girls, me and my girls: Me and my girls, pop it)

Rili crashed onto her bed in the room she, Ro, and Jel share, still wearing her dress. "Best. Day. Ever," she panted.

"You said it," Jel said as she came crashing onto her bed.

"'M tired," Ro groaned as she fell on her stomach on her bed.

Rili's phone dinged. Rili took it and saw a selfie of Mira, Nicole, and Haven in their apartment wearing their PJs along with a text saying, '#theafterparty'.

"Hmm..." Rili smirked.

(My voice is gone, got my favorite PJs on)

Rili got up and threw her pillow in Jel's face.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Jel asked. Ro giggled and threw antler pillow at Jel. "Hey!" Jel exclaimed. She growled playfully and threw a pillow at Ro, only to have another one thrown at her by Rili. "Dakota, I'm going to kill you!" Jel exclaimed as she ran after Dakota, who sprained away.

(Times like this don't always come along)

"I'm too tired to walk home, Ellie!" Pop groaned.

Ellie sighed, "Pop, we gotta go back."

"But I'm tired!" Pop turned into a yellow wolf cub and made herself comfortable on Vi's bed.

"Pop, you gotta—"

"In coming!" Tasha exclaimed as a barrage of pillows came at them. Tasha, Vi, April, and Vi ducked and all the pillows bounded off Ellie and landed on the floor.

"A pillow fight? I wanna play!" Pop exclaimed. She shifted into her human form and started throwing pillows at the girls.

(You're all I need there's no where I'd rather be)

"Pop!" Ellie growled.

(Than to have you crazy freaks with me)

Pop shrieked and turned into her animal form and ran away from Ellie, who was about to hit her with a cushion.

The T-sisters watched the scene and laughed.

(We get crazy with it)

Snap.

Rili throwing a pillow at Pop and Ellie, who were laughing.

(we get stupid with it)

Snap.

The pillow hitting Ellie on the back.

(We don't care if people stare when we wobble with it)

Snap.

Pop and Rili pointed at Ellie, who crashed on the floor, and laughed.

(We get diva on it)

Rec.

"C'mon, Vi, just one song?" April pleaded.

"No," Vi replied.

(we get Queen B on it)

"Sachi on the floor?" April asked.

"No."

"We'll sing with you," Tasha offered.

"Well..." Vi put her hand on her chin.

A pillow is suddenly thrown at her and then there was a pillow thrown at the camera. It shook a little and did a 360 and giggling was heard in the process. The farmers ended up right side up with April on her stomach, Tasha on her rear, Vi under a stack on pillows and removing them pillow on her head, Ro holding a pillow and threw it at Jel, who staggered backwards and tripped on April and landed on the couch, Pop in her animal form on Ellie's head, and Ellie preparing to strike Pop. She did but then Pop jumped of and fell into the pillow stack where Vi was.

(Yeah we get Britney, Demi, One Direction, Bieber on it)

Everyone giggled.

(And we play our favorite songs, and we scream out all night long)

Ro went to the speaker and inserted her phone and started playing "Me and My Girls". She turned the dial and the music started playing at medium volume.

(Like oo-oo-ooo-oh when it's just me and my girls)

"Hey, Ro!" Rili called.

(And we dance like no one's watching)

Ro turned.

"Selfie!" Rili said as she waved her phone.

(we crack up booty popping)

Ro ran over and got into a pose.

Rili counted, "Three..."

(Like oo-oo-ooo-oh when it's just me and my girls)

"Two..."

(Watch me now, me and my girls; Me and my girls, me and my girls; Me and my girls, me and my girls; Me and my girls, pop it)

"One..."

"Haaah..." Pop started then sneezed.

Snap.

The camera took a picture of the girls' shoes and legs.

(Watch me now)


End file.
